


♩≠60

by KiwiNoJam



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, but go to check out their merch, this is not a sponsored post
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiNoJam/pseuds/KiwiNoJam
Summary: 希望與你相處的每一分鐘都比60秒更加長久
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	♩≠60

**Author's Note:**

> *並不是業配文(？)  
> *沒學過音樂，有bug請見諒(歡迎指正)  
> *OOC屬於我，美好屬於他們

——

噠。

Eddy發現他們的周邊手錶有個隱藏功能。

他檢查過其他的merch，所以確定這個隱藏功能只出現在他的手錶上。

第一次發現這件事是在某晚爬起來吃宵夜的時候，手錶「噠」的聲響在晚上特別的明顯，他正在煮泡麵，而錶盤顯示的數字是 ♩=120。

Eddy發誓他只花了幾分鐘的時間檢查自己的手錶是不是出了問題，待他邊數時間邊看著秒針正常的轉了三圈後，嗯，沒事。

然後他的泡麵就泡坨了。

Fuck.

——

BPM是Beat Per Minute的簡稱，中文稱為拍子數，為每分鐘節拍數的單位。

簡單的說明一下，60BPM即為一分鐘演奏均勻60個四分音符，一個四分音符等於1秒。而120BEM則是一分鐘均速演奏120個四分音符，一個四分音符等於0.5秒。

這也是他們Practice O'Clock設計的原意。

但現在顯然不是這樣的，Eddy看著顯示「♩=0」的錶面想，對於新認知的衝擊使大腦隱隱作痛。

這根本不符合樂理！他想大叫，這完全顛覆了他原先的世界觀，但周遭靜止的時空都告訴著Eddy一個事實，這是真的。

所以Eddy得出了新的結論，手錶錶面上的音符指代的是自己的1分鐘，右邊的數字為秒，隨著數字的調整，周圍的時間流速也會跟著改變。

大於60是快轉，等於0則是暫停。

它掌控了時間。

——

在最初的恐慌過去以後，Eddy決定好好利用這個機會。

而實施對象就是Brett，他的好朋友、好哥們，他的...暗戀對象。

是的，Eddy Chen喜歡Brett Yang，令人訝異但又合理的結果。

Eddy說不出他對Brett的情感是在什麼時候變質的，可能是兩人籌資成功的3月凌晨，可能是Brett決定同他辭去交響樂團職位的那個下午，也可能它根本沒有一個確切的時間，是在兩人相處的十多年間緩慢推移的，就像溫水煮青蛙。

更有可能的是，從來就沒有所謂的改變，而是早在初次見面的那個週五晚上就一直如此，愛著，只是他現在才發現。

Eddy喜歡這個說法，因為Brett是如此耀眼，所有人都該喜歡他，自己只是錯把這種情愫誤判成對兄長的崇拜。

不過他無意——其實是他不敢——去改變兩個人的關係，雖然Eddy清楚Brett一向對他特別包容，但他不能冒任何一絲風險，他甚至不知道Brett是不是彎的！(好吧，雖然Eddy自己也不是彎的，雙性戀嘛，他交的女朋友實際上比Brett還多呢。)

不過有了這個手錶就不一樣了，Eddy切換著音符右位的數字直到他穩穩的停在30上，這代表Eddy的一分鐘實際只是外界的30秒，然後推開工作室的門。

「來了？那我們準備開始...你拉我猜，希望這次猜的別那麼狗屎，我不想再靠加時賽湊十分鐘了。」

「okok，那這次一輪就設成7分鐘？」

「好。」

我害怕改變我們的關係，但我希望我可以拉長彼此相處的時間，希望與你相處的每一分鐘都比60秒更加長久。

——

「這集的遊戲就到這邊啦，一樣，別忘了去看看我們的merch，更重要的！別忘了練習！關掉這個影片就去練習40小時！」

今天的錄製非常順利，可能是因為周遭的時間放慢了，讓Eddy即使總是分神看著夥伴拉琴的側臉也能有更多的時間猜出準確答案。

這是作弊，但沒有人發現不是嗎？

Brett顯然對今天的進度非常滿意，他伸了個懶腰，衣擺下方隱約的露出了小肚子。

「收工！我要喝珍珠奶茶！嘿兄弟你要一起去嗎？」

時間放慢的效果還在繼續，Eddy只是愣愣的望著Brett張張合合的嘴唇，根本無暇去細聽那雙唇包裹的話語。

那唇瓣會不會比他想像的更加柔軟呢？

如果把時間調成暫停，那是不是就能......

「嘿？Eddy？」

「...哦？哦！好啊好啊！」

我靠。

陳韋丞你天殺的在想甚麼！！

Eddy一邊喝著半糖珍奶一邊譴責自己，時間暫停不代表自己可以為所欲為啊。

真的嗎？

默默嚼著珍珠的自己一時無法給予任何回應。

誘惑真的太大了，Eddy不知道他可以忍多久。

——

Eddy可以感覺到那道名為理智的城牆正在逐漸倒塌。

他現在適應時間的轉換速度比他拉每小節更換一個拍號的卡其卡瓦瓦隨想曲還要更加順手，可謂是熟能生巧。

與此同時他的行為也越發的大膽，從一開始單純拉長相處時間，到現在赤裸裸的凝視著對方的每一個動作。

Eddy知道這些動作在影片裡連一秒甚至一瞬間都不到，當然那些熱情的粉絲仍然能把那瞬間剪輯出花來，不過他們絕對想不到，自己到底看著他多長的時間。

那些影片捕捉到的不過千分之一。

思及此，Eddy無法抑制嘴邊的笑容。

他對著靜止的時空告白，那是可能沒機會在流動的時間中訴說的真心話。

「Brett，我愛你。」

「不只是兄弟的那種。」

——

Eddy覺得他要完蛋了。

瘋狂發生在巡演後的午夜，Brett一如往常的提出「只去夜店玩十分鐘」的提議，當然，誰都知道結果永遠都會被拖延到第二天的凌晨三四點，但Eddy沒有辦法拒絕。

Brett不擅長喝酒，但要夜店小王子在這樣的場合滴酒不沾顯然太為難他了，Eddy再次承擔了回程司機的任務。

他不喜歡這個場合，私底下的Eddy不是擅長交際的人群，看著Brett自在的遊走在斑斕的燈光之間總會讓他覺得彼此的距離很遙遠，在確認自己的心意後更是如此。

他想快轉時間讓難熬的時間縮短些，但想到這裡有Brett，摩娑在錶盤上的手就停止了動作。

Brett似乎終於想起被他拋在一旁的好兄弟，湊上前去關切。「玩的不開心？」

「也不是，不習慣而已。」對方伴隨著酒氣的呼吸輕輕地打到了臉上，Eddy聞到高濃度的酒味後皺了眉頭，Brett今天喝了多少？「兄弟，你喝得有點多了，我們回去吧。」

「不，沒事！不還有你看著嗎？」Brett可能真的喝多了，聲音忽地拔高「我好久沒來玩了...還沒玩夠本怎麼能回去...」他似乎還想反駁，但攝取過多酒精的身體顯然不願配合，「撲通」的直接栽倒，饒是反應快的Eddy仍然得靠手錶的功能才堪堪接住了他。

「Hey...」看著現在成無尾熊狀態掛在自己身上的Brett，閉著眼睛，因為酒精而越發紅潤的臉看起來是那麼的......誘人。

該死。

一定是因為Brett靠他太近的緣故，Eddy覺得他自己也醉了，於是他做出了一個他平常絕對不敢想的決定。

噠。

數字切換成0，夜店喧鬧的聲音被凝固。眼下就只剩他們兩個，Eddy喘著氣想，拜託，就一次。

他吻上了Brett的唇。

——

傳統的節拍器如果不時時上緊發條，會隨著使用的次數而逐漸變得不精確。

再精密的儀器都會有出錯的時候。

那是個淺嚐輒止的吻。

基本上除了酒味就沒有其他，但感覺依然比過往的任何吻都好多了。

可能因為對象是Brett吧。

「嗯？」Brett睜開眼，模糊的發出一個單音。

Eddy立刻就慌了，他瞬間彈了開來。「我我我我送你回去！」

噠。

——

不該是這樣的。

Eddy已經想不起他是如何把迷迷糊糊的Brett連拖帶抱的走出凍結的夜店，又是如何把人塞進車裡帶回他在布里斯本的家中，那天沒出車禍簡直是奇蹟了。

他很確定手錶的功能沒有失效，離開時仍然靜止的舞池就是證明，但他同樣非常確定的是Brett當時睜開了眼睛。

Eddy無暇去思考為甚麼，他只知道他搞砸了一切。他不敢賭Brett酒後有沒有忘記這件事情，索性悶在家中當縮頭烏龜。

看似風平浪靜的周末過後，是來自Brett的提示音強行撬開了Eddy的殼。

「我覺得我們該出來談談。」

噢，好吧。

——

Brett帶著探究的眼神一直鎖在Eddy身上，他很久沒看Eddy緊張成這樣了，連前面的珍珠奶茶都還沒喝幾口。

虧我還幫他買了半糖。

Brett已經喝完了手上的珍珠奶茶，見找不到事做，開始咬起可憐的吸管。

「這杯也給你吧。」似乎是看不下去自己折騰吸管的行為，Eddy把他的那杯奶茶也推了過來。

Brett毫不客氣地收下了，直接就著對方的吸管繼續喝「扣掉打招呼，這是你今天的第一句話。」

「我以為今天是你找我出來的。」

「所以你就沒有話要說嗎？」

Brett嚼起下一口珍珠，眼神透過鏡片繼續盯著對方，又是一段不短的休止號。

這樣的畫面真的非常難得，要知道他們平常幾乎是無話不談，恨不得將每一分鐘都揉碎來用，即使是安靜的時候，那也該是默契的。

在Brett腦中默數的小節快要跳到三位數的時候，Eddy終於舉手投降「我很抱歉。」

「抱歉什麼，因為你上次說我應該多拉拉中提琴？」

「No...」

「還是對不起你上週吃掉了我行李箱最後一包泡麵？」

「不，對，我也很抱歉那件事，但是」

「或是你上次拿了我的充電器還沒還的事，對！你到現在都還沒還我。」雖然我不是很介意。

「Nah，不是。」Eddy阻止了他更多的數落行為「對於那些事我同樣很抱歉，充電器我明天還你。」他抹了把臉，把原本就不整齊的頭髮整得像鳥窩。「我指的是那天夜店偷偷親你的事！」

可總算是說出來了，看著Eddy緊張的恨不得把自己埋進地裡的滑稽模樣，Brett微微的翹起了嘴角，這哥們的反應真的太有意思了。

「喔。」

「喔？」Eddy抬頭「就這樣？你不生氣？」

「我倒是比較生氣你講我中提琴的事？」Brett調侃「雖然你未經同意親我的確不太對。」他阻止Eddy即將道歉的動作「但沒關係，這個可以補，我同意了。」

「哈？」Eddy還沒法適應氣氛的轉變，傻傻的愣住了。

「我說，」湊近了還在傻愣的Eddy，他轉動金色錶面的調節鈕，隨著輕輕的「噠」的聲響，奶茶店變得安靜無聲。

「我都知道，而且我同意。」

他似乎聽見Eddy的「殼」碎掉的聲音，下一秒他就被高個的男人緊緊的抱住。

「噢，我，天啊。」Eddy情緒有點激動，話音帶著微不可查的哽咽「從什麼時候開始的？」

「呃，我不確定？你知道，我不常戴手錶。」Brett回摟住對方的背「某一天錄製偶然就發現了，還在等你什麼時候會反應過來。」

「一開始只是覺得這樣很有趣...後來嘛，我覺得這樣挺好的。」或許他也不是自己想像的那麼直，他們本就該如此。

那就是很早就知道了，Eddy默默地想。

那該是多小的機率，兩人都有調節時間功能的手錶，並且不會被對方的操作所影響。而他又該是多麼的幸運，才能讓暗戀的那人知曉這一切卻默默的包容他，等待著自己跨出那一步。

真的......太好了。

——

「所以我現在是你的男朋友了？」

「雖然你跳過了許多常規步驟但是，Yep，兄弟。」

END.


End file.
